Werhmacht rises on Gamindustri
by Komato Beast
Summary: *Will use CoH gameplay logic, do not expect realism on that part* One random german officer wakes up from the battlefield to Gamindustri, still loyal to the Reich, will not hesitate to attack anyone who opposses him and his forming army, even if the goddeses try to stop him. I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, nor the Company of Heroes games.
1. Chapter 1: Sudden apparition

**Officer POV**

Damnit, those yankees are the worst, the only things that I remember are the artillery shots, the panzers getting blowed up by American tanks, the Volksgrenadier squads getting massacred by machine guns, a single sniper wiping out our Flammenwerfers and then, I only see white. I don't know how, but I survived the battle, in fact, I think I was the _only _one that survived from that offensive. I see myself in another place that is not the grey battlefield though, instead, I wake up in a green and clean forest, fresh air, I don't hear any gunshots nor any motor of panzers or American tanks. I'm not in the battle anymore, that is for sure. I check myself for wounds, and surprisingly, I have all my parts and not even one gunshot wound. I'm the luckiest man of the world if I got out unharmed of that, I even still got my Luger pistol fully loaded with some extra magazines on my pockets, if the savage Americans are around here too, at least I'm going to put up a fight before dying. I better move and try to find any place to put a forward barracks and call reinforcements in. Even in this situation, I'm always willing to fight for the Fatherland under any cirmcustances.

While I walk around this forest, I find what seems like a blue blob with... a dog face? Even with the dog ears and tail? What kind of aberration did I found? Don't tell me that the dirty Allies are making ugly monsters and sending them into scout missions... I think it saw me, I get my Luger ready and pointing it at this monstrosity, It's coming fast to were I am, and with the only objective to cause me harm, I see it on it's eyes. Little fool, I shot it twice with my gun and it just died melting, in what kind of fairy tale forest did I get drafted to? I get closer to the melting blue dog and see that it's face is still on it's melting body while also smiling, gotta be honest, that is kinda creepy, I prefer not to touch it, who knows what would happen to my hand if it's body affects human skin? Scheiße, I should run instead of walk, if there are more of these attrocities to nature in large groups, then I would be in trouble, even if they are weak.

**Time Skip**

While I runned through this forest, I found more of those blue blobs around, I had to shot them down to advance, they are very weak so they aren't a problem for me and my Luger. Of course if I run out of bullets I can't do anything against them. I still have plenty of ammunition so I shouldn't worry about it for now. I keep running, and in my way, I found what seems to be a abandoned house, large enough and perfect to set up a forward barracks in it. I rush to enter it, inside, I notice that is much more comforting looking even for being a abandoned house, looks better than the ones in Europe. Well, time to get to work. I start setting up the _Wehrmacht_ flags outside, I also put the flags on the windows. Back inside, I set up the communicators and radars to know how the forest zone and map looks like, and to see if there are any caches of ammunition and fuel to supply the fighters.

**Time Skip**

Ahh, it's finally done, this is just a little step more forward to get back to the battle. Pioneers should be here and ready any second.

Pioneer: "Pioneer squad ready for your service! Do you need any building?"

Now that I think of it, I should be the commander in charge, I couldn't get contact with him since I established the barracks, let's get to work.

"Pioneers, capture the caches around here, and be alert for the enemy."

Pioneer: "Orders received! Let's move squad!"

Those blue blobs shouldn't be a problem for the Submachine guns MP40 of the Pioneers, once we have a Volksgrenadier squad we can explore more far from here. Let's start getting another Pioneer squad ready for the moment.

**Pioneer POV**

"There is no trail of the Americans in none of these caches, let's get them."

Well, everything seems calm for now, we did not found one single hostile while we moved. We should be fine.

Pioneer: "Hey, look, what I see is a group of blue blobs with dog face?"

"What are you- Huh?! For the name of Gott, what are those horrendous things?"

Pioneer: "I don't know, but they don't look friendly at all, in fact they are coming here fast and aggresively. We should open fire!"

Both of us get our MP40 pointing at them and we open fire, as our bullets touch their blue body, it melts like ice. What kind of experiments the Allies are doing?

"Enemy squad destroyed, the area is now clean!"

Pioneer: "Position captured, we are going for another one."

We run to another resource cache, this time we captured it easily because no more blue blobs appeared to attack us.

"Position captured, we are going back to the base!"

We run back to the barracks, in our way, we found some more of those blue attrocities, but they were no match for us.

**Commander POV**

Another squad of Pioneers is ready, the previous one got back here and the I sended the new one to capture more caches, I should start up the building of a Werhmacht quarters.

Pioneer: "Building orders received, get to work!"

The quarters should be ready in any second, we are capturing more caches while also killing the blue monsters. Our resource gain is slow for now, but once we get control of this forest our resources should be more than good enough.

Pioneer: "Building order is done!"

Ah, the quarters are ready to use now. Perfect, let's start the training of a Volksgrenadier squad, in the mean time, the Pioneers are going to capture more caches. I realise that we have enough manpower to also train a Heavy machine gun team. Those combined with infantry are good enough to wipe out enemy infantry squads.

**Time Skip**

Both Volksgrenadier and Machine gun teams are ready to fight, now I should-

Pioneer: "Mein Gott! There are too many of them! Retreat!"

Oh I can't believe it, the blue things are outnumbering us. We should get another Machine gun team just in case.

Pioneer: "Scheiße! We can't fight all of that! Retreat!"

The other squad is also getting outnumbered, we have enough resources for Flammenwerfers, so when they get back here, we are going to equip them with the infamous weapon.

HMG soldier: "Team ready to fight!"

Good, the Volksgrenadiers should build sand bags defences on both sides of the barracks.

Volksgrenadier: "Defensive building order received, get those sand bags ready!"

If the monsters follow our Pioneers to here, we are going to be well defended.

**Time Skip**

Pioneer: "Flammenwerfers ready!"

HMG soldier: "Guns mounted and ready to use!"

Volksgrenadier: "Volksgrenadiers ready in defensive position!"

Those blue blobs are now coming in high numbers, they will try to storm us, but seen their weakness to bullets, wiping them out should be easy.

Volksgrenadier: "Contact with the enemy! Opening fire!"

The troops while taking cover in the sand bags started to shoot against the blue monsters, the same monsters died melting as soon as the bullets touched them, the Heavy machine gun teams were the ones making the most casualties against the enemy and after killing what seemed like hundreds of the blue dogs, they finally stopped coming.

Pioneer: "Ha ha, we massacred them! They stood no chance!"

HMG soldier: "They learned the hard way to not mess with the Reich strongest soldiers!"

Volksgrenadier: "Uph, it was still tiring, we should get a rest for now, we will move again tomorrow."

We are victorious, our defenses holded on against the enemy and crushed it like little ants. Tomorrow we will explore more to capture more caches and expand our resource spike and then see if we can get back to the main fight.

**At Leanbox basilicom**

**Vert POV**

Let's see here, what games could I play for today? Well, it has to wait for a bit, a notification popped out in my computer, let's see... What? My shares lowered? How? I should check the shares table and see who managed to get those shares, let's see...

**Planeptune shares: 20%**

**Lastation shares: 20%**

**Lowee shares: 20%**

**Leanbox shares: 15%**

If it was none of the other goddesses, then who could be? Wait, I see another percentage on the list, who could be?

**Werhmacht shares: 5%**

What? I don't see that nation anywhere on the map, and I also don't know how to pronounce it correctly, what kind of strange name is that? I ask the other goddesses if they know anything about this 'Werhmacht'


	2. Chapter 2: A glance of what they are

**Vert POV**

I manage to gather the other goddesses into my basilicom to discuss about this 'werhmacht' I don't think they noticed that on the Shares statistic table, so maybe we are going to theorize a little.

"So, did you girls noticed that new nation that popped out of nowhere?"

Noire: "I indeed noticed that strange name, they are not even in the map."

Blanc: "I also see... whatever how that word is pronounced nation, it even exists?"

Neptune: "Nope, I did not see that strange word you girls are talking about."

Noire: "Obviously, you are so lazy that you don't even check on your own shares! I don't even know how you weren't lazy to come over here!"

Neptune: "Yup, that is me! I don't want to think how that name is pronounced or how it is writed if you talk about how hard is it to."

"Do any of you have a theory of how could they appear?"

Noire: "Maybe the shares got out of control a bit and escaped from Leanbox, forming a new CPU and a new nation."

Blanc: "Would seem like a actually plausible theory, but... _Weermarkt_ does not appear anywhere in Gamindustri map."

Noire: "Hmm, good point, maybe it's just time before we can see them on the map like the rest of our nations."

"Noire's theory could be true, we may need to find the new land by ourselves."

Neptune: "Any of that, or maybe they are just a random apparition for a new and dangerous plot!"

Noire: "That doesn't make any sense, say something that is actually useful!"

Blanc: "Stop discussing and look at the Maado forest..."

And what could it be? Maado forest is Leanbox and there wasn't much activity happening in that dungeon lately. Hope it's not something bad...

**Maado forest (Werhmacht presence) **The dungeon area had a light blue color tone around it, instead of the green of my nation, what was going on there?

"How did they reach there so soon and got shares so fast?"

Blanc: "I honestly, don't know how."

Neptune: "No idea either. We know where they are now!"

Noire: "Those are good news. If one of us go there we can get to know what they intentions are."

"Sounds like a good idea, I should go there, they are in my nation so I must be the one to get to talk first!"

Blanc: "When you are done, tell us how they are."

"Sure thing, I'm going to the forest now" As I say this I activate my HDD form on and fly off to Maado forest. I just hope that they can be friendly, I don't want to gain a potentially dangerous opponent.

**Commander POV**

We are progressing fairly well, we got plenty of resources, ammunition and fuel. We got a Krieg barracks and from it, we got two squads of Grenadiers and a Mortar team. Since we captured more caches and got more territory, less and less of those attrocities appeared around this forest to a point where they just stopped to appear, so our entire territory is hostile free and we can move around it freely with no preoccupation. Obviously, outside our territory there are more monsters but they don't even try to enter our contoled zones anymore.

Pioneer: "Kampfkraft Centre building complete!"

Good. Spending our resources on training better soldiers with more experience should guarantee us advantage to the future enemy. I see that we can build a Waffenaufrüstung station. We can use it to also upgrade our weapons to better versions. We should build it if we want to have better equipment for the future.

Pioneer: "Building a Waffenaufrüstung station right now!"

I'm going to send the two Grenadier squads to scout around if there is any enemy still around our territory and capture more caches.

Grenadier: "Orders received, move grenadiers, move!"

Once we can build a Sturm armory and build Stugs we are going to be unstoppable, even more if we can get Panthers from a Panzer command. But we need more phases to build those structures.

**Grenadier POV**

For the moment, we captured plenty of resource caches around here and killed some loose monsters that we found in our way. It's fun to see them get blown away by our hand granades.

Grenadier: "Put your guns down, we found someone who isn't a monster."

"Is... a busty lady with green hair and purple eyes? Verdammt, isn't that inappropiate clothing for a place like this?"

Grenadier: "Ja, it is, but she is our best chance to know if we are even in Europe anymore."

"We have no much more choice then."

The lady sees us first and also approaches to us first, ready to present herself.

Lady: "Hello, I am CPU Green Heart of Leanbox. Do any of you appear to know or heared anything about a _Weeramackt_?"

"It's pronounced _Vermack _lady, and if you ask, you have it in front of you."

Green Heart: "Oh, ok then. Do you guys can tell me about your own CPU?"

Grenadier: "CPU? I think you want to say our Kommandat."

Green Heart: "There is a difference between the commander of a platoon and a CPU. Who is the CPU of the 'Vermack'?"

"You are getting confused here lady. The Werhmacht is not a country. We are the military and we don't know a single thing about a CPU or something similar. In fact we never ever heard of it."

Green Heart: "Wait, so how you guys can have shares without a CPU?"

Grenadier: "Shares? What in the Hölle are you talking about?"

Green Heart: "You have shares and don't even know what they are, how is that possible?"

"We don't even know if we are in Europe or in a fairy tale book, so do you mind explaining in what part of the world we are?"

Green Heart: "Ok, for you to understand, you are now in Gamindustri, in my nation, Leanbox. In the Maaro forest."

Grenadier: "Gamindustri? Leanbox? Maaro forest? Grenadiers, it's clear that we aren't in Europe anymore."

"Ja, but we still don't know what those 'shares' and 'CPU' are."

Green Heart: "Well, let me explain again to you. The CPUs in Gamindustri are the leaders of every nation, to put it more simple, we are like Goddesses to our nations and we make them progress. Our people put faith in us which converts to shares, those shares are what gives us our powers and strength. I don't even know how you can have shares but no CPU."

"You say that we have shares because of faith, but we don't feel stronger or have magical powers at all."

Green Heart: "Not having a CPU must be it. I noticed that there aren't any monsters here now... Is that your doing?"

Grenadier: "We've been cleaning the forest from them, and they don't appear anymore, we are scouting to get the leftovers of those attrocities. Yes, it's our doing."

Green Heart: "That must be the why you have shares, you killed so many monsters that you completed quests without noticing."

"Quests? Oh achtung! We must go back to the base, we'll continue with our cleaning later!"

Green Heart: "Wait, you didn't-"

We ignore what 'Green Heart' was going to say and we run back to the base, alle wetter, we are defenitively in a fairies tale book...

**Commander POV**

So we aren't in Europe anymore, but we are in Gamindustri now. That explains why did we not found any american or british troops in our scouting missions. Those CPUs that the lady talked about seem to be praised as goddesses, they lead their nations and their 'powers' and 'strenght' come from the faith of the people, which transforms to shares. Apparently, we also have shares because we massacred so many monsters. I thing this 'Gamindustri' is still a Theocracy, based on deities and outworld powers, I'll will think better of it later. Our Waffenaufrüstung station is ready, I'm going to see what I can do with it...

I see, this station uses these 'shares' to put an permanent upgrade in our weapons, some 'Gamindustri modernization' upgrades to ALL of our weapons. By the portraits that I see, our weapons would look more futuristic like they got out of a sci-fi book. Our weapons would also be more efficient, less recoil, and more positive attributes that I don't want to say. We should start with upgrades for our basic infantry weapons. I will also use the Kampfkraft Centre to let our troops have a veterancy.

We could escalate to the Assault Phase, and now we can build a Sturm Armory and get some vehicles like Stugs. Those vehicles can also get upgraded with the Waffenaufrüstung station of these shares.

I just noticed that I can see a list with all the rest of Gamindustri nations and their current shares, including us, the Werhmacht. We have a five percent of those shares, I think we took that percentage from Leanbox. Anyway, that souldn't we a problem for us.

**Vert POV**

As I get back to my basilicom, where the rest of goddesses are waiting for me, I deactivate my HDD form and get back to my human form. These are strange ones, they got the shares, but not a CPU, nor have idea of what is one. And what was that at the end? Acktung? I never heard that word before, and then runned away like it was no tomorrow. I will tell this to the rest...

Neptune: "You're back Vert! What did you learn?"

"Well... In first place, they do NOT have a CPU."

Noire: "They don't have a CPU? Then how can they get shares?"

"I don't know either, but maybe it's because they killed a lot of monsters."

Blanc: "Completing quests in accident, sounds legit for me."

Neptune: "And how were they with you?"

"They seemed really confused about me when I explanined what shares and CPUs are. They mentioned certain place, Europe or something like that."

Neptune: "Do you think that they are from another world?"

"I think they are, they use weird words and accents, and I never seen something similar to their uniforms."

Noire: "Hmm, we should watch out then, we don't know their true intentions here."

Blanc: "And if they find out what shares can do, it's a possibility that they would want more."

Neptune: "I'm sure they are friendly despite the weird looks. We could even befriend them!"

Noire: "I just hope that..."


	3. Chapter 3: Strenght and doubt

**Commander POV**

The upgrades from our Waffenaufrüstung are ready now, they applied automatically to our weapons as soon as the upgrade time ended.

Volksgrenadier: "Wohow! Look at our weapons now Volkgrenadiers!"

Grenadier: "We modernized ourselves to this land standards, but what is the fun if there is nothing to shoot at with our new toys?"

Volksgrenadier: "True, we are going to head out in hostile territory to hunt those monsters and see if these new guns are good enough."

I want to see if the upgrades are worth it, if they are, then just imagine a upgraded King Tiger.

While also testing these new things, I should take the opportunity to grab more caches and secure more territory from monsters, which seems that it's the actual term used to refer to them. Accurate if I do say.

Our Sturm armory is complete, we can build vehicles like Stugs and Armored cars now, which should give us a huge advantage against huge waves of enemies if they appear, for my own personal preference, I'll start with a Stug, if a wave of monsters appears, then we can just blow them up or run over them while infantry takes out the leftovers.

We are done with another veterancy upgrade of our Kampfkraft centre, both our infantry and support squads are now more efficient in combat, we should also make a veterancy upgrade for our vehicles, the more efficient, the better.

Now I wonder, will these 'goddesses' get angry if we get more of these 'shares'? If I remember correctly, that 'Green Heart' said that the shares is basically how they get their powers, and that could mean if they get less shares, the more weak their powers are going to be, probably also resulting in a more weak country. Scheiße, now that I think of it, that would also mean that they would try to attack us if that means recovering their shares. Well, it's just a possibility, I won't draw conclusions... _just yet_.

**Nisa's POV**

Man, sure it's pleasing to be in Gamindustri once again! It's been years since the last time I was here, I'm just taking off a walk in Maado forest, in these years it seems that the CPUs finally cleaned everything out of monsters! It's kinda boring though, not being able to fight anything makes you remember how fun it's to beat up bad guys!

I notice something weird while I walk, there is what seems to be a little military base, and some soldiers are there too, with a weird weapon that has a little flame on the end of it's cannon. I think it's just to show off. I hide in the bushes just in case, what if I just entered a restricted zone? But that I remember, the CPUs didn't put military bases the last time I was around. And I think this one isn't even from any of them, on what seems to be the main installation, there are red flags with a white circle in the middle of it with a black cross inside, either, this is a new nation that popped out, or it's a random militia. Hmmm, there are two soldiers that seem to be talking to each other, I better hear out.

Soldier: "Don't you think this is a strange place? I mean, just look at the animals that we are finding and killing."

Soldier: "Even more strange, everyone thought that Theocracy didn't exist anymore, and we find four more countries that are still that kind of goverment."

Theocracy? What are they even talking about? I think that the other one refers to the monsters, they also seem to be hunting them. I could come out and ask, but if it's really a restricted area, then that would be really risky.

Soldier: "No one here also seems to know what Europe is, they don't even know how to pronounce Werhmacht correctly."

Soldier: "That comes with an advantage though, the americans and british can't bother us here."

So whatever these guys are from, it's probably from a... I don't know how to pronounce that word correctly, and what is Europe? Their accents and clothes make them seem from another world...

And who are the americans and british? He said that them not being here to 'bother them' is an advantage. These guys are enemies with them? I should keep hearing.

Soldier: "Another positivity here, is that the shares we got allow us to upgrade our weapons to this land standards. I mean, did you see how good looked the weapons of the Volksgrenadiers?"

Soldier: "Yeah, they are testing their new toys with the monsters. We should get our own upgraded Flammenwerfers and MP40s in any moment."

Yup, they are a new nation here, they got shares, but what they are even doing in Leanbox? And what upgrades are they talking about? What is even a Flammenwerfer? They are weird...

How did I not notice this? There is what seems to be a big garage with the same red flag on the side, inside there are flashing lights and some loud sounds coming out of it, what is going on there?

My question is answered when a tank comes out of the same garage. It has a dark green camouflage on it's armor and the same black cross on it's front part, it seems intimidating enough, I never seen something like this before...

Tank speakers: "StuG! StuG cannons deployed and ready for the action!"

It's called Stug? Wait, 'ready for the action'? What are they planning to do?

Soldier: "Look at our engineering! We can destroy anything with this!"

Soldier: "Ja, it is beatiful to see our superiority in action!"

They are proud of themselves, so they designed that tank by themselves, not gonna lie, they know what they are doing.

Not so long later a swarm of like, ten dogoos appear rushing towards the base, how are they going to deal with them if there is only like two soldiers?

Soldier: "Well, just look at that, a perfect opportunity to test our might!"

Stug: "Firing cannons against the enemy!"

Hmph, like they can stop that with a single blo- _**BANG!**_

What was that shot?! I never heard something so loud before! I think I can see the projectile going to the dogoos now, it's going to be worse... _**BOOM!**_

I can't believe my ears and eyes! That explosion was even more loud, I bet the entire forest could hear that! Now, I don't see any trail of the dogoos, just their blue slime splattered all over the trees and ground, with a big hole from the explosion, how can it be so good?

Stug: "Ja! Abomination targets are out of action!"

Soldier: "What a show! That was perfect to see!"

Soldier: "Well, the question is, how did they get to our territory? We secured it all."

Soldier: "Probably leftovers of our scouting missions, I hope they did learn the lection."

Wait, _their _territory? Does that mean... Oh I don't believe it! They are stealing from Gamindustri! I won't allow that! I come out of my hiding ready to kick these guys out!

**Pioneer POV**

I loved to see that! Our technological superiority crushed the enemy once again! If we get this panzer to a field full of monsters...

?: "Take this you thief!"

Pioneer: "Who the Hölle said that-"

Before my partner could finish his sentence, a blue haired girl with a black and semi-opened up jacket and a red scarf comes out of the bushes screaming and doing what seems like a flying kick, hitting my teammate in purporse. Who this verzögen thinks she is?!

Girl: "Take that you moron! You will think it twice before you try to steal from Gamindustri again!"

Pioneer: "SCHEIßE! I NEED ASSISTANCE HERE!"

"Oh for meine Großmutter, using Flammenwerfer on hostile target!"

Girl: "Hmph, what do you think you can with a puny thing like tha-"

I don't let her finish her sentence before I give her a kick sending her away from the Pioneer, and when she is on the ground, I point my Flammenwerfer at her.

Girl: "Humph, you aren't going to get away being a thief like the A-"

I abruptly cut her sentence when I pull the trigger of my weapon, the fire envolves her body and starts screaming of pain from it, I walk slowly backwards from her burning body, she is rolling on the ground trying put the fire out until she finally stops screaming and rolling, only meaning that she finally died...

That is what happens when you attack the Werhmacht just because yes! Wahr, my partner, I gotta help him.

"Get up, don't be lazing around just now."

Pioneer: "Scheiße... Thanks friend."

"Buah, buah, I got my ass kicked by a girl! Buah, buah!"

Pioneer: "Fuck you, fotze! I didn't see it coming!"

"BUAH! BUAH!"

Pioneer: "Piece of rotten wurst!"

**Commander POV**

What was that? Some random girl kicks the face a Pioneer, accusing us of thiefs, then another one burns her to death. That is just so random. But I learned from it at least, I should've builded Barbed wires around our base, and that is what I'm going to do now with this squad of Pioneers.

Pioneer: "Building order received, let's get to work!"

That should prevent something like that from happening again. Well, it doesn't matter anymore, it's on the past now.

The Volksgrenadier and Grenadier squads with the upgraded weapons are really effective, the americans wouldn't stand a chance against us if we fight against them again with our new equipment, I should make them capture more territory and then get back here. We have two bunkers, from them, I'm going to produce a Goliath on each one, just in case. The explosion of those things is so big compared to their size.

I see that our shares raised up again, and Leanbox ones got reduced, I hope that doing this won't make them agressive against us. By logic, if we are in Leanbox and we are taking their shares, that means if we reach to another one of these nations, then we would also start taking their shares. We should try to reach to another nations, and that is what I'm going to do now, because the infantry squads just got back here. I'll send them along the Stug and some Pioneer Flammenwerfer squads.

Stug: "Understood kommandat! To full velocity guys!"

We have HMG bunkers setted up in more possible entrances now, if there are any miserable leftovers, then our defenses are going to wipe them out if they get too close, so the security is complete for now.

**Volksgrenadier POV**

Mein gott, if they told me how much walking they do, I would rather have joined the navy, but at least we are getting close to the coordinates that we have been given.

Grenadier: "Hold up, is that, a giant purple pyramid?"

HMG soldier: "It seems like so, have we just found a antique wonder?"

"And yet, this is the only purple pyramid around here, it isn't like the ones in Egypt."

?: "And it's because you didn't found a wonder..."

Volksgrenadier: "Who said that? Present yourself!"

?: "Muahahaha! As you wish soldier, but you may regret it..."

Scheiße, what now? We haven't seen everything now? Because I feel we are going see more of this weird place.

A purple skinned lady with purple hair and a witch hat appears on front of us, needless to say, she had her chest kinda exposed, why every woman we have seen wear their clothes like that?

?: "You have in front of yourself, the Deity of Sin, the true goddess of Gamindustri! I am Arfoire!"

Pioneer: "Ja... Either that or just some old crazy hag."

HMG soldier: "Kumpel, you can't have your mouth shout for a second?!"

Arfoire: "How dare you?! Well, at least your friend knows what respect is, but that is not going to save you, as I can't allow anyone to know of my comeback, so, start saying goodbye to your heads!"

Verdammt, she is actually a crazy old hag, let's just finish her quickly and get to our original objective fast.

I start shooting to her head, but to my surprise, that doesn't kill her instantly, we are actually in a fantasy book tale if that happens!

Stug: "Firing cannons at the hostile! With no mercy!"

Everyone else, including me, also starts to shoot at Arfoire with no mercy just as the Stug said.

Pioneer: "Let's burn this one alive!"

Grenadier: "Ready your Panzerschreks Grenadiers!"

Volksgrenadier: "Shoot at her until your magazines are empty!"

HMG soldier: "Let's mow down this demential witch guys!"

As this stupid witch tries to get out of our fire supression, the Stug shoots at her, this seems to finally kill her... Or not.

Arfoire: "No! This is not possible! How I could been defeated by mere and simple humans like you?!"

"Because you wanted to kill the Fatherland finest soldiers, that is why you moron!"

Grenadier: "That is how it's said! Whoever who attacks the Reich is condemned to fail!"

Arfoire: "Hahaha, you think you have simply won just because you could defeat me? My work here with this pyramid will make me-"

Stug: "Firing our cannons at the structure until it's blown up!"

"Volksgrenadiers! Use a Panzerfaust on that building!"

As both the Stug and us fire our explosives, the pyramid explodes when our projectiles touch it. It's one of the biggest explosions that I've seen, and when the smoke fully dissipated, the pyramid was reduced just to little purple cristals, those cristals turned black and desintegrated into thin air, alright, this place doesn't stop to surprise us.

Arfoire: "How could you?! With only your explosives destroyed something that not even the CPUs can scratch!"

HMG soldier: "Hm, our technology was always superior to faith anyways, you have your response there."

"And don't think that you are going to get out alive from here, 'deity of sin'"

Pioneer: "Deity mein ass! More like 'useless piece of purple scheiße' to me!"

Grenadier: "Haha! Good one!"

Everyone else laughs at his joke, it was actually a good one, but enough laugh, let's finish this bitch off.

Me and a Grenadier grab our weapons and unload them on Arfoire, now we have finally killed her! Let's just leave her rotting in here and go to our actual objective.

**Commander POV**

Hmm, killing this 'deity' was actually really easy, I expected something more challenging from the 'true goddess of Gamindustri'

?: _"Kommandat..._"

What the...? I'm hearing a female soft voice inside my head? But I am mentally stable, why would this happen?

?: "_You are not hallucinating, Kommandat..._"

Oh well, it's another weird thing of this place isn't it? Then let's have a listen.


	4. Chapter 4: A mind warning another

**Commander POV**

?: "_You can change the course of Gamindustri, Kommandat..._"

What? In what way I can change the course of this world?

?: "_You will find out by yourself, but your actions are changing it for the worse..._"

For the worse huh? Well, I don't know what I did, mind if you explain me?

?: "_If you keep taking shares and more territory, a war for you and your army will broke out..._"

I don't mind spilling blood, us, the Werhmacht, are the military of the Deutschland, and we killed thousands, if not millions of people for our homeland, you don't have to worry.

?: "_Please Kommandat, take in consideration my words for the best of everyone..._"

Wait, you didn't even tell me who you are, present yourself at least?

?: "_If you want, my name is Histoire, Oracle of Planeptune and Tome of Gamindustri, this is all that I can tell you for now, goodbye..._"

Scheiße... What was that? This place doesn't stop to surprise me, they can talk to you with their minds apparently, what being a 'oracle' means in this world and what is a tome? I think it's another part of this theologist world, and take her words in consideration... Brrrrhhh, shuffle that out of my head, I should focus on what I was doing before, let's see... Ah yes, reaching another place of this world.

Grenadier: "Ah nein, we have a problem over here, we can't reach our coordinates because there isn't a bridge to cross over to the other island, and it's quite far to just jump!"

Stug: "And don't forget about us, panzers!"

Well, that is inconvinient, Leanbox appears to be geographically unconnected to the rest of the land, the Pioneers have to build a bridge that is resistant and that has enough amplitude so the Stugs can drive through without problems.

Pioneer: "Building order received, get working on that bridge as fast as you can Pioneers!"

The three Pioneer squads are working on that bridge, ah crap, fucking monsters are coming in, because we didn't secure this sector, now we have to do a murdering spree again.

Volksgrenadiers: "Acthung! Those things are coming in to kill us, defend the Pioneers until they finish the bridge!"

Stug: "Get the cannons ready! We are doing some more killing now!"

HMG Soldier: "Prepare your positions fast! And when they come, don't stop shooting until you gun clicks!"

Grenadier: "Panzerschrecks ready! Spread out damage Grenadiers!"

And another battle has begun, I notice that the monsters are more numberous now, and the blue blobs aren't the only ones coming, what seem to be some anthropomorphic pink flowers start to appear too, and... a huge beast with a golden brown skin with a grey chest also appears, holy fuck it's big, but it's coming very slowly, I think we have time.

Pioneer: "The bridge is almost done, hold them for a little longer!"

Volkgrenadier: "We are almost done with the cannon fodder, our problem is the big one!"

Grenadier: "It's more slow than a Tiger on mud with little fuel, but if it gets to us close we are dead!"

HMG Soldier: "Freunde, we are done with the useless ones, focus all on the dangerous one!"

All the units are shooting fiercily against the dragon like monster, they are puting all their effort on taking it down, and it seems that is working, at least for now.

Volksgrenadier: "Panzerfaust at the enemy NOW!"

Grenadier: "All explosives against that thing or we are dead!"

HMG Soldier: "Keep it fucking up, our bullets are starting to stagger it! Don't stop shooting for anything!"

Stug: "We are ripping it's skin off! Hurry up!"

It's true, the monster is staggering from all the damage that we are causing to it, it's skin is peeling off and blood is starting to come out, it should be dead in any second now.

The Stug delivers the final hit, the beast finally falls down dead, holy shit, how could it be so tough to kill? I bet the british would be crying for their commandacy trucks if they were in the same situation as us. I'm just smiling thinking about that.

Pioneer: "The bridge is complete! We can go in now!"

Volksgrenadier: "Scheiße, that thing almost kills us!"

Grenadier: "Don't complain about it, it's over now, capture and secure the sectors around here quickly and let's cross this bridge!"

Stug: "We'll cover you from here, if anything appears now, we blow it up!"

If we don't want something like this to happen again, then we must secure all of this before going in to another nation... Oh well, look at that, our shares rise again, we have a ten percent of shares now, and we left Leanbox at a mere five percent, well, if what 'Histoire' said is actually the truth and not a trick, then I can expect a angry Green Heart. Well, if we have to kill, then we are going to kill.

**Histoire POV**

**At Planeptune Basilicom**

**Planeptune shares: 20%**

**Lastation shares: 20%**

**Lowee shares: 20%**

**Leanbox shares: 5%**

**Werhmacht shares: 10%**

I don't know if he took my advice seriously, he took a lot of Leanbox shares, if he keeps doing this, he will affect Gamindustri's balance on shares, he said that the Werhmacht killed at least thousands for their country, the 'Deutschland'... Something I never heard before, and the way he said it, talking about killing people if like it was something common for him...

I called the CPUs to discuss about this rising military power, they already did before, but this time it would be more serious.

"Vert, you may have noticed how they took your shares in a little period of time."

Vert: "Of course I noticed it! They don't even have a proper self land and they stealed my shares in record time!"

"Try to calm down, we can fix this, besides, there is something more I want to tell you about them..."

Blanc: "That has to wait for a bit, Noire, did you look at your map?"

Noire: "No I did not... Why do you ask?"

Blanc: "Because weird names gang has reached your nation..."

We look at the Gamindustri map, a little bit of Lastation is light blue colored, along with the name of 'Werhmacht presence'

Noire: "Who- Wha?! How did they reach there without falling off?!"

Neptune: "Wow, that is something that I did not expect from you to not notice Noire!"

Blanc: "I agree, I'm surprised that someone like you didn't see it."

Noire: "S-Shut up! Neptune, you are not the correct kind of person when it comes to attention so shut up!"

"Enough! None of you are acting correctly to this situation! Act like you are CPUs!"

Noire: "You are right Histy, it just frustrates me how I did not notice them..."

"That is alright Noire, just try to not get nervous. And that also goes for all of you."

Vert: "I still have a shares problem because of these guys! What could I even do, they kill monsters so fast that even if I do quests I'm going to be left behind!"

"We can solve that, you don't have to worry Vert."

Vert: "I hope that is true... Anyways, what did you wanted to say about them before?"

"Right, what I wanted to say was... That this rare military is actually much stronger than it actually looks. They are something to watch out."

Neptune: "What are you trying to say Histy? These guys are overpowered?"

"Pretty much, yes. From what I seen, they have a lot of combat experience, they could defeat a Ancient Dragon without suffering any casualty and in record time."

Noire: "Does that mean... That our armies are much more inferior to them?"

"Yes, and not only that, Arfoire was going to come back to put Gamindustri in chaos again..."

Blanc: "What?! Arfoire is back?! How?!"

"But she was defeated once again, when these soldiers found her and her pyramid of chaos, that pyramid could only be destroyed by CPUs, and yet, they destroyed it with such ease, and killed Arfoire so quickly..."

Vert: "Wait, killed? They did actually just straight up murder her?"

Neptune: "But that means that they are good guys! They just saved Gamindustri for us!"

Noire: "But we still don't know their intentions here, maybe they just did it because they could, not knowing of what Arfoire is capable of..."

Neptune: "At least we can trust on them for now!"

"And I'm not done yet, they are also something to be feared... I could talk to their 'Kommandat' just like I did with Neptune when I was hold captive by Arfoire. And he told me that, the 'Werhmacht' killed thousands, _if not millions_ of people for their actual country... He even said that he wouldn't mind spilling even more blood..."

Blanc: "Okay, I have to be honest here, that actually gave some chills down the spine..."

Neptune: "Jeez loweez, why would them kill so many people just for their country?"

Noire: "I love my nation, but not even me would do that kind of atrocity, that is just on another level..."

Vert: "I don't understand how can they just be so casual about it, acting like if killing people was something common of everyday..."

"Please, you have to be careful with them, I don't want to imagine what they could do just to defend themselves..."

Neptune: "Don't worry Histy! You can be sure that everything is going to be okay!"

"Thank you..."

I'm still deeply worried about this military power, they are going to keep taking shares and territory for themselves until they know of the consequences that come with doing it, a single spark could ignite the most violent conflict ever witnessed, I have still try to make him understand his wrongdoings, right now, he could be growing even more stronger...

**Commander POV**

We got another upgrade from our Waffenaufrüstung station, a Gamindustri modernization of cannons, wheels and motors for our vehicles. Just now I realise that we still didn't found a city or any trail of civilization, just more forests, I should produce a scouting Motorcycle to quickly find them and know more about the nations, searching by foot is a big time waster and sending something like a Stug is just unnecessary and exaggerated, the Motorcycle should be faster than the monsters so I shouldn't worry about them getting destroyed, although, the mounted machine gun on it can give us weird looks if we enter a city, bah I don't care, if they aim it down while they drive they should be fine.

Driver: "Scouting Motorcycle is ready to go and waits for orders."

Good, they should search for the cities and not get distracted with any hostile that they find, and lower it's gun if they find a crowded place.

Driver: "Orders received, we are moving."

Wow, the modernized motor is actually pretty good, it is going to outrun any monster so I don't have to worry about it, now, I have to get another Pioneer squad so I can finally build a Panzer Command and have some Panzers class four and Panthers, ohh, if those weren't destructive enough, then just imagine how good they are going to be with the upgrades.

**Driver POV**

I'm driving through this forest, I see some of those monsters but they aren't fast enough to catch us, and my gunner on my side is mowing them down with the mounted machine gun if he has the chance to.

I find what seems to be the end of this forest, I follow the sand road and I find a what seems to be the actual exit to this forest, I can tell because there is a sign with the message 'exit' I drive there and we get out to a futuristic like city, holy strohsack, it looks like another world here, everything is so technologically advanced, similar to our upgraded weapons, if the Reich could have those...

"Lay your gun down, we are entering a city now, we don't want to be detained or shot on sight."

Gunner: "Affimartive, but, wow, I never seen something like this before in my life, do you even belive it?"

"Ja, me neither, but enough of this fanatism, we found a city, so now we should explore it like the Kommandat wants to."

I drive through this place, it has some guards but they don't seem to care about us, there isn't a lot of people around here too, I keep driving only to find more of this advanced city, there is even some sort of giant screens with playing what seems to be promotions, commercials and some advise to a military parade event that is being organized. I keep driving, though, a lady with some pamphlets calls us out, by her looks, she has something to do with the tourism around here.

Gunner: "Hey, if those pamphlets that the lady is handing out have something to do with tourism, then we should get one, it would help us to know about this city and the nation."

"That is a good idea, I'm moving to her position then, I just hope that we can read it."

I give that lady a hand sign to wait, I park the motorcycle to the most convinient spot, and I get out of my vehicle to see what she has.

Gunner: "I'm staying here, I'll wait for you."

I simply nod to him and start walking towards the lady.

Lady: "Thank you for taking your time! You and your friend seem to be new around here, would you like this to have an idea of where you are?"

"Yes, please."

Lady: "Thank you sir! I hope you enjoy your stay here in Leanbox!"

"Thank you too."

I walk to my motorcycle and sit down on it, I open the pamphlet to see what is it about.

Huh, this seems to have a greeting message from their leader, let's see.

'Greetings new tourist! I, CPU Green Heart, have made this welcoming message for people like you so everyone can feel thanked for coming to Leanbox! You have appeared just in time for our military parade with the other nations, please, take a look at everything you want, as our parade is today at the night, to know more about Leanbox and some of Gamindustri in general, watch the other side of this pamphlet!'

Gunner: "Hey, I want to see too, do you mind giving it?"

"Sure, read it while I still drive around here, we need to get out of here with the most information that we can get."

Gunner: "Alright as you want, try to find out why these streets are not so crowded, something surely has happened."

"Ja, ja, I will do, I'm going to advice you if I find the reason."

I start up my motorcycle again and drive around the futuristic city again, let's see what is going on.


	5. Chapter 5: The beginning

**Driver POV**

This city seems so huge, yet, there is not a lot of people outside, I see few people walking on the streets, I should ask to one of these people if they know anything, maybe we can catch on what is going on here.

Gunner: "Hey, funny thing I read here! Apparently, this land had a war that lasted for thousands of years!"

"Thousand years of war? Mein Gott, it's older than us, why these nations seem to be so happy to each other then?"

Gunner: "That's why is funny! The war lasted thousands of years, yet nobody died because of it, the conflict was only the goddesses fighting each other, apart from that, no other war broke out!"

"Oh well, that is kinda dissapointing, and why did the war end? Does it say it?"

Gunner: "Yes, did you heard about that 'deity' that a army of ours massacred? Well, she appeared in this land to sum it up in chaos, that is why the 'war' stopped, to defeat that crazy hag."

"That is ridicolous! They probably struggled to defeat her, and us here killed that crazy witch within seconds!"

Gunner: "I know right? I bet that not even one soldier of their armies fired a rifle before, do not mention killing somebody with it. And here they want to make a parade on marching soldiers that would probably cry if they had to kill someone."

"That is a good thing for the Werhmacht then, if one of the nations turns hostile against us, their soldiers are going to run crying for their lifes if they fight us."

Gunner: "Well, enough about that, did you find why there is almost no people?"

"Nein, but I'm going to ask someone to at least have an idea of what happened."

I drive my motorcycle and park it close to a sidewalk, I get out of it so I can talk to someone that knows what happened. I should talk to this blue haired, young girl with... Seriously? Everyone dresses like that? Winter exists here in first place? She has magenta eyes, some kind of weird artifact that covers her ears and the superior part of her head along with a musical note tatoo with a heart on her stomach. I think she is a musician or something similar judging by her tatoo, she surely knows something.

"Guten tag, sorry for interrupting you, but do you know why there is almost no people outside?"

She quickly turned her head to my direction while gasping, she just stared at me while her face was getting red all of the sudden and her magenta eyes turned even more bright, what is happening?

Girl: "Eeeek! I can't handle this! This is too much! No no no!"

"Hey, what is wrong with you? I only-"

She covers her red face with her hands and runs away before I can even finish talking, what the teufel did just happen? That is one of the weirdest things that I've seen in my life. The people of this land surely are something weird...

I walk back to my motorcycle, I sit down and start it up again to drive and scout more around this city, if everyone is like this, then we are going to struggle to know something.

Gunner: "What did just happen there? Did she said anything?"

"Nein, I just asked her the question and for some reason, she got super nervous and runned away, I don't see why, I talked to her like a normal person would do."

Gunner: "That sucks, we'll have to find out ourselves then."

"Couldn't we just ask someone else? There is some more few people walking that we can ask to."

Gunner: "I don't think that we need to now, I hear a crowd talking around the corner."

"Now that you say I notice it, let's go to see what happened."

I drive around the corner to see what both of us expected, there is a large crowd of people, watching with worried faces a statistic table, I approach to see what can be so bad about some numbers.

From the voice of the crowd, I hear things like 'what are those people?' 'what are they planning to do?' 'we don't even know who they are!' Who they are referencing to be so worried about?

Gunner: "Mein freund, I think we are famous, look at the bottom of the table."

I put my eyes on the bottom of it, I see...

**Werhmacht shares: 16%**

"Hey would you look at that? We made ourselves a name, that's interesting."

Gunner: "And I think some of them are soldiers, look at their clothing."

That is true, I also see some men with a green military looking uniform, now we know how this nation military looks like, we should boil out now.

Gunner: "Hey, get us out of here, the soldiers are not looking very happy..."

"Ja that's what I'm doing now, we shouldn't have trouble, this motor is faster than the time the dänisch surrendered."

I drive the fastest I can all the way back, I wonder, why our presence worries the public so much?

**Commander POV**

We got enough information from that scouting mission, now we know a lot more than we did before thanks to it. If that parade is true, then we can go there again to see how the troops of the other three nations look like, but I don't really want to, if something goes wrong while we are there, we could wrongly get involved and get to the war that 'histoire' warned me about, I wouldn't care to start killing people now, but we would have advantage if we prepare more.

Our Panzer Command is done building, finally, we can build class four Panzers, train knight cross holders, Ostwinds and the mighty Panther class.

I see that we raised a little one percent in our shares, leaving us in a sixteen percent and leaving Lastation in a nineteen percent, we should advance a little further, we have a lot of resources, but securing more would be good. As far to my concern, we only know 'Green Heart' as a goddess here, but it really does matter? I'm pretty sure that we are going to find them by only a matter of time without going deeper in the cities, they have a very different concept of war, if they attack us, they'll get a taste of what is good deutsch power.

I should start working on the new panzers and train the holders while also training more infantry squads, build up Armored cars along with anti-tank Guns and start working on veterancy upgrades for all of our troops. Our Waffenaufrüstung station has started multiple upgrades and modernizations for our weapons, I can't wait to see how a modernized Flammenwerfer would look like.

**At Planeptune basilicom**

**Histoire POV**

I'm not liking how this is going on, the Werhmacht is getting more territory and shares at an alarming rate, getting more powerful every time they do so, what kind of operations are they doing wherever they are? They are getting stronger, and along that, the public is nervous about them, this is getting stressful...

Neptune: "Histy, is there something wrong? Are you still worried about those guys?"

"Yes, Neptune, it really concerns me what they can do, they are still very unknown for us..."

Neptune: "Aww, come on! Don't get yourself so stressed out! We can beat them ourselves if they try something funny!"

"I know, it's just that... They are experienced on what they do, if they could defeat Arfoire so easily..."

Neptune: "You are right on that, but it's only going to be worse if you keep thinking they are undefeatable! Come on, the parade is going to be in a few hours, let's go there and get some relax to yourself!"

"But we left some paperwork undone, I have to finish it before-"

Neptune: "We can do it later, if you don't chill out once in a while, everything will stress you in the long term!"

"I guess you are right, I could take some of my time out..."

Neptune: "That is what I wanna hear! Come on, ready yourself, I'm advising Nepgear that we are going out!"

I simply nod to her, she gets out of this room rather quickly, she is right, if I don't get time for myself, at least for a while, I'm going to regret it, I will take off my mind the Werhmacht for a second, I hope I can enjoy this parade as much as I can, though, what Kommandat said still worries me...

'..._and we killed thousands, if not millions of people for our homeland_...'

**Time Skip**

Me, Neptune, Nepgear and Vert are watching Leanbox streets from the sky, we are waiting for the other CPUs and candidates to come where we are, everything looks so... precious up here, this actually relaxes me out, everything is so calm and softing looking, the moon just looks precious, this is what I needed for a while now...

Green Heart: "Ah, here are the rest of them, finally..."

I look up, and I see Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom and Ram coming flying to us, I want to see how this parade is going to be.

Purple Heart: "You finally arrive, just in time."

Black Heart: "I hope you can withstand the greatness of my army!"

White Heart: "Hmph, you will see mine and shut it out!"

Green Heart: "Aww come on you two, it's obvious that mine will humilate yours!"

Purple Heart: "You can pressume all you want after the parade, because here they come."

We see the armies that start to march in a straight line, with their respective nation color uniforms, I can see how the soldier in front of all plays his drums along with the rythm of the step of the march, on his side, I see the flag waver one, obviously with his respective national flag, the green one for Leanbox, the black one for Lastation, the white one for Lowee and the red one with a white circle in the middle and... Wait, that is not Planeptune's flag, why it would be red instead of purple? What does the black cross mean? Something is off... I rubber my eyes a little, the red flag is gone and it's now the correct Purple one, I think I'm allucinating things...

Purple Sister: "Miss. Histoire, is everything fine? You look worried..."

"It's nothing, I only thought that I saw something off, but it's nothing..."

What was that flag that I saw? I never seen it before, and I never thought of a similar design, I hope this is the last time this happens...

**Commander POV**

Panther: "The Panther is here, ready to annihilate anything!"

Holder: "Heroes of the Reich reporting."

Grenadier: "Grenadiers and the infantry are ready for the service!"

Good, our army is now stronger than before, with our better vehicles and numbers, we are certainly more prepared than before, those squads and that Stug are still moving forward, killing monsters and capturing more territory, this is something I've been asking myself, how are we going to get back at Europe? I ended up here for no reason, like if I got teleported by an unknown reason from the battlefield to this world, maybe I'm going to find the answer when the time is right, for now, I will focus on making my army something to be afraid of.

The upgrades for our weapons are done, the Flammenwerfers are now modernized along with our hand explosive and Goliaths. Those little robots, they are so destructive despite their size, and now they are even more capable of destroying anything. Time flies really fast, the sun is coming out, so I assume that parade has ended, I did not even notice that we reached Lowee's territory, even less by the fact that we already have taken a two percent of their shares and another three percent of Lastation ones, leaving us in a twenty one percent. That is good, I assume, we now have more shares than anyone else. I don't know how the goddesses will react to this. Apparently, Lowee is the cold nation of the four, so maybe our movement can be kind of reduced.

Pioneer: "Huh, good thing that the weather of this world is not even affecting us at all."

Volksgrenadier: "Ja, I'm not even stuttering, in fact I can run completely fine in the snow."

Oh. The weather doesn't affect us at all, I don't know why, well, this is a advantage to me. Keep advancing, let's see how this turns out.

**At Leanbox basilicom**

**Vert POV**

This situation with the weird names gang is getting harder, they advanced throughout Lastation and Lowee so quick that we did not even notice until now! And the fact that they have more shares than anyone else despite not having a proper nation worries me and the other goddesses! I should give them a call and organize something to do something about these guys!

I dial up a group call to the other goddesses, I hope they answer me...

Noire: "I received your call Vert, it's for what I think it is?"

"The most weird soldiers taking everyone's shares, yes."

Blanc: "It's about time we are going to do something about them! What are we going to do?"

"Quite simple, we find them following their advances on the map, and when we find those guys, we'll start to question their motives."

Blanc: "Sounds good, and I hope they are not assholes!"

Noire: "Me neither, we are going to reunite in your basilicom and start to search them at the same time."

"Sounds great. Neptune, are you coming with us?"

Neptune: "For sure! I want to see how these guys look like and if they are weird as you describe them!"

"It's settled then! Let's get them!"

I'm going to finally see the reasons behind their actions, and if they get hostile, our combined forces will surely stop them!

**Grenadier POV**

Seems like we reached the Russia of this world, snow and cold everywhere, luckily, it's not affecting us or the Panzer, capturing more territory, blowing up monsters, this is something really fun to do, I don't know if we are going to experience some real combat though.

Volksgrenadier: "Hey! What are those color lights in the sky?"

HMG Soldier: "Why do you ask me? You don't know, I do even less!"

Pioneer: "Don't start to discuss like frau! Those lights are coming to our position!"

"Ah scheiße, spread out, I don't like to think those are mortar fire."

We try to spread the most that we can, making sure those aren't mortar projectiles, the Stug also moves away, kind of slow though.

Stug: "Hey, the lights are about to hit ground now!"

Grenadier: "Ja, and they are taking form of womans!... Why should I ask?"

"I don't know either, but they are close now, stay alert for what they want to do!"

The mysterious figures finally land on ground, surprisingly not making a explosion despite the fact of their high speed, the womans start to reveal themselves, I recognize Green Heart though, does this mean that the other goddesses are with her? Let's see.

Green Heart: "We meet once again soldiers, remember the first time we found eachother?"

HMG Soldier: "What? I don't even know who you are."

Volksgrenadier: "And why would you wear those clothes with all this snow?"

"I know, it also doesn't make any sense to me."

White haired woman: "We should be the ones questioning you!"

Pioneer: "Whoa, hold on there lady, you should present yourself, for courtesy!"

White haired woman: "Sure, sure, I am Black Heart, CPU of Lastation."

Volksgrenadier: "I think that I see a pattern here, the purple haired one is Purple Heart?"

Purple Heart: "That is correct soldier, you have guessed right. Specifically, the CPU of Planeptune."

Volksgrenadier: "Oh! And I assume that the little one is Blue Heart, nein?"

Blue haired girl: "Why you weirdo... I'm not Blue Heart in first place, I'm WHITE Heart! CPU of the nation of Lowee!"

Pioneer: "Don't zerstösen us already idioten! Don't even speak!"

I whisper to the Grenadier on my side

"The blue haired one is 'White Heart' yet the white haired one is 'Black Heart'"

Grenadier: "It misses logic for me too-"

Black Heart: "HEY! What are you two secret speeching of?"

"Nothing! Don't act like that!"

Green Heart: "Well, to the point, what do you guys intend to do with all our shares?"

HMG Soldier: "Uhhh... I don't know what are you talking about?"

Purple Heart: "We want to know why you are taking shares so fast in first place."

Volksgrenadier: "Because we can! Why not?"

Black Heart: "The thing is, we actually need those shares for ourselves and our nations, do you understand?"

Pioneer: "And what if we don't want to? We do whatever we want here, you can't stop us!"

Purple Heart: "You quite don't understand-"

White Heart: "Listen me here, brat, if you don't stop whatever thing you are doing..."

HMG Soldier: "What will happen huh?"

White Heart: "We are going to have war, do you hear me?"

A silence struck up after what she said, the goddesses have a more worried face than anything, heh, does she know with who is talking to?

Black Heart: "That settles it then, I hope you have learned a lesson!"

The four turn away and start to go, but if they want a fight, they'll have a fight!

"Throwing grenade at the enemy!"

Grenadier: "Fire your Panzerschreks with everything you got!"

The explosions from our attacks hit the goddesses, yet they don't seem very affected by them, in fact, they turn around and charge against us, let's battle this out!

Volksgrenadier: "Squad! Put yourselves in cover!"

Black Heart: "Not if I prevent you to!"

She flies against the Volksgrenadiers rather quickly and hits two of them with her sword, how can someone be so fast?!

Volksgrenadier: "SCHEIßE! We are suffering casualties! Move away from here!"

Stug: "Giving cover fire! We'll hold her!"

The Stug fires at Black Heart to let the Volks run to another position, this actually succeeds, but she didn't die! One shot should've been enough to put her down like the other deity! These seem to be stronger, this may be hard!

Black Heart: "AH! That actually hit me! You are going to see!"

HMG Soldier: "Mount and fire this thing, quick!"

White Heart: "Not so fast dipshits!"

She hits the squad with a giant white hammer, sending flying two soldiers to probably the oblivion. This place never stops to surprise us!

HMG Soldier: "Heiliger strohsack! I'm out of here, I can't do this alone!"

White Heart: "No you won't little asshole! You-"

She gets cut off by another squad of Grenadiers armed with Light Machine Guns, letting the last soldier a chance to escape.

Grenadier: "Suppresion fire! Keep her at bay!"

White Heart: "You cowards! Give me a hand over here!"

Purple Heart: "I'm coming! I'll show them another lesson!"

That woman with a katana charges directly at the Grenadiers, wiping three of them out! How are we losing so badly?!

Grenadier: "Stechen! I'm not winning this alone!"

Black Heart: "How a single tank can be so resistant?!"

Green Heart: "Keep trying to destroy it! I'll get rid of the other three soldiers!"

Two Pioneers jump at the same position of the remaining Volksgrenadiers, I think they are going to test further more their Flammenwerfers!

Pioneer: "Try to touch us! We are going to burn you alive!"

Green Heart: "And how do you intend to? Cursing at me? Hah!"

The Pioneer attacks Green Heart with his upgraded Flammenwerfer, the woman is actually shocked by this, I see it on her face! The red flames wrap up her body, yet, she only screams in pain, the fire puts itself out, but didn't leave any mark? That is something weird!

Pioneer: "Was zum- Why won't you die?!"

Green Heart: "You are going to need more than some fire to put me down!"

She hits the same two Pioneers at the same time with a green glowing spear and takes them down simultaneously! She wiped out one of our squads!

Green Heart: "And don't think that I forgot you!"

Volksgrenadier: "Scheiße! We are screwed!"

She does the same to the Volksgrenadiers, leaving only one alive!

Volksgrenadier: "Grab your arses and save yourselves! Run!"

Both Purple and White Heart look at us and charge against us with their weapons, I'm fast enough to dodge their attacks along with another Grenadier, the other two don't make it! This got out of hand really quickly!

Grenadier: "Hey, if we don't get out now, we are good as dead! Run like there is no tomorrow!"

"Affirmative! Even better, get on that Stug and we are good!"

Black Heart: "Why you piece of scrap metal, won't let destroy itself?!"

Stug: "We don't surrender so fast!... Ah fucking hölle, we are outnumbered! You two get over us and we boil out!"

Purple Heart: "Oh no! I'm not letting you out of here!"

We manage to sit in the armor of the tank, but they wont let us go! I'm going to use my Panzerschrek on them!

"Get a taste of what is good lunatics!"

I fire my gun at them, this leaves them stunned for a moment, leaving us a perfect chance to escape, heiliger bimban, we almost die there!

**Neptune POV**

"Ugh! What was that thing he fired at us?!"

White Heart: "I don't know, but it gave us a good stun, now, where are those fuckers?!"

Black Heart: "No, they managed to escape, that explosion could give them the perfect chance of getting out!"

Green Heart: "Well, at least they know why you shouldn't fight four goddesses at once!"

"Yeah, but they were more tough than some monsters, we must still be alert against them."

White Heart: "If they are stubborn, they'll come back, we will beat them again!"

Black Heart: "What was that tank made of though? We put everything of us to destroy it, yet it was only getting small scars..."

Green Heart: "We can figure out how to destroy one of those later, let's get back at our basilicoms and rest."

"I agree, we shouldn't follow them, they'll have to recover."

We fly to our basilicoms, I'm not gonna lie, they are strong, if they are smart, they will use their failure to learn from it and prevent from happening again, their tank though, if we struggled with only one, I can't imagine what fighting more than two at the same time can be...

**Commander POV**

That went mostly wrong for us, we had a lot casualties there and some squads wiped out, fortunately, our Stug came back mostly intact, good thing that they didn't try to attack it from behind or it's sides.

Volksgrenadier: "We came back! We need reinforcements!"

I'm going to produce the needed reinforcements for the ones that could escape succesfully, repair the little damages that our Stug suffered and train new Pioneer and general infantry squads.

We know where one of their cities is, so we could start to launch a attack there, we need some more organization and at what time we can attack.

Grenadier: "All the reinforcements that we needed are here! Waiting for orders!"

Pioneer: "Reparations for the panzer are done!"

Good, now I should think to what place of Leanbox we could attack.

Holder: "Alright, according to this pamphlet, there is going to be a concert tomorrow in the night, it's going to be our perfect chance to strike them."

Volksgrenadier: "Ordnung, but what are we going to do when we take the place?"

Holder: "We are going to attack it, hold it for at least thirty minutes and kill any aggresor that tries to stop us."

Grenadier: "Sounds great, are we bringing everything with us?"

Holder: "Ja! Prepare a Goliath, we make it explode on the stage and after that, we enter it, set up defenses while rising our flag and hold out. Everything while we hide in dark spots taking advantage of the night."

HMG Soldier: "Perfect then. Let's get ready for what is coming."

With this offensive, we'll make White Heart regret threatening us with war, this is our beginning, we'll show them no mercy.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

**Histoire POV**

"You four did WHAT?!"

Neptune: "Yup, we actually fought those weirdos!"

"Bu- why did you do it?! What did I told you about their potential danger?!"

Neptune: "Come on, they were more tough than regular monsters, but we still kicked them in their jaws!"

"Uh- oh no, what are they planning to do now?! Surely they are planning to strike us in someway!"

Neptune: "Histy, if we could beat them once, we can do it again!"

"Are you sure? You didn't find _any _difficulty while you were fighting them?"

Neptune: "Well, the tank they had was tough for all four of us even if we combined our strength into hitting it."

"Oh no, that sounds really bad... Did any of them escape?"

Neptune: "Yup, multiple of them really, the last two ones sat on the tank and shot at us with a missile launcher, it leaved them the perfect chance to escape!"

"Well, at least you made casualties to them... How did they fight you off?"

Neptune: "There are some of them that wear grey caps, they seem to be like the less effective of their forces, like a starting unit in a RTS game!"

"Those were the only? Or there were different ones?"

Neptune: "Yeah, they also have some soldiers with a more military like helmets that use a machine gun that has to be mounted! Blanc kicked those off while they tried to use it though!"

"I see..."

Neptune: "And I tell you what, two of them had a weapon that throwed out flames!"

"Wait, are you telling me that they tried to burn you alive?!"

Neptune: "Well, to be honest, they didn't last much against Vert, they burned her, but she recovered and defeated them!"

"That is a relief to hear, you didn't try to run after them, no?"

Neptune: "Nope, not at all, they stunned us for long enough that we lost them from sight."

"It's still very dangerous to attack them just like that!"

Neptune: "They started it though! When we turned back, they throwed at us explosives!"

"But any of you did say anything to provoke them?"

Neptune: "Well, Blanc threatened them with war if they did not stop, now that I think of it, since they probably come from a place that is constantly at war, that kind of threat is a good reason to attack..."

"Hnng... That was so irresponsible from her... If I can get in touch with Kommandat, I will try to mend this, maybe we can stop them from doing whatever they are planning to do against us now..."

Neptune: "Yeah, if it doesn't work out, we are going to be alert for them!"

After she said this, she leaves the room, this is bad, who knows what they will do to retaliate from us, what Blanc said to them was irresponsible and risky... To make our matters worse, they have shares superiority over everyone else, the CPUs could fight them off, but a normal human won't stand any chance against them, I don't want to know what they would do to a quest hunter that finds them by bad luck... Vert has very low shares, and at the rhythm the Werhmacht is taking shares she won't be able to catch up with them any soon, if they catch her alone, she won't stand a chance... If the CPUs fight against them again, they are going to be ready unlike this time around... My try to fix this can be in vain too, this man seems to be stubborn and loyal to his origin country, I can only try and hope for the best result...

Nepgear: "Miss. Histoire..."

Ah, Nepgear now entered the room, I see she has a worried face, probably for me, I'll talk with her before communicating with Kommandat...

"It's a pleasure to see you Nepgear, what do you want to do?"

Nepgear: "I noticed that you are acting more worrysome than before, and I heard you shouting now, is something that wrong?"

"Oh, about that, yes, what bothers me is this military force that is out there taking away shares..."

Nepgear: "Wait, is that weird name that I saw in the shares statistics? I mean, they are taking all the shares so fast so I would be worried too..."

"That is not the only thing that worries me about them, aside from that they look from another world, they are experienced soldiers that killed thousands of people for their home country..."

Nepgear doesn't reply anything, apparently, what I said shocked her enough, I would be that shocked if I was in her place too...

Nepgear: "T-Thousands? Why would they?"

"For defending themselves, their country and attack others I assume..."

Nepgear: "Oh no... Are they a threat to us? Tell me not please..."

"Unfortunately, they had a fight with the CPUs, meaning that they see us as their enemy, there are high posibilities that they try to attack the nations now..."

Nepgear: "They are scary, thinking what they can do makes me shiver..."

"If it relieves you, I'm going to communicate with their leader and try to fix what happened, and you can hear our conversation."

Nepgear: "Yes please, I want to get see if I can get this fear off me..."

I start the mental conversation process, and I hope that he understands the situation...

Male voice: "_Mann, I could eat a wurst the size of a Panzer right now..._"

"If you can hear me, please hea-"

Male voice: "_What the scheiße?! I'm hallucinating with voices in my head!_"

Wait, his voice is not the same as the previous time, and he acts like he didn't talk to me like this before, oh I think I got the wrong person...

Male voice: "_Oh for mein mutter, what do you want mysterious voice in my head?!_"

"I don't want anything from you, you are not Kommandat, right?"

Male voice: "_Of course not! I'm just a Grenadier relaxing and from nowhere a soft voice talks to me!_"

"That is a shame..."

Grenadier: "_Why do you want to talk to our Kommandat anyway? Specially like this?_"

"I want to convince him for you to not attack us again, it's-"

Grenadier: "_Wait a second... Who are you?_"

"I am Histoire, Oracle of Planeptune and-"

Grenadier: "_HOLY STROHSACK! PLANEPTUNE?! OUR ENEMY RIGHT NOW?! You can't force us into your stupid terms in any way even if you tried to talk with our Kommandat!_"

"No, no, no, it's the best for every-"

Grenadier: "_Nein, nein, nein, nein! You get off my head! ROTTEN WURST! ROTTEN WURST! ROTTEN WUR-_"

"Alright that is enough, seems like their soldiers are even more stubborn than their leader..."

Nepgear: "I heard all of that... They won't stop for anything in the world right?"

"It seems unlikely, yes. I don't think that we can peacefully stop them..."

Nepgear: "And they are really weird! Who would eat a 'vurst' the size of a 'panzer'?"

"Indeed, they have a humor to say the least..."

Nepgear: "He said to be a 'grenadier' Maybe the grenadiers are one of their type of forces?"

"That actually makes a lot of sense, we got a little of information from this hijink at least."

Nepgear: "We still need to know how the rest of their army looks like if we want to recognize them."

"When the time is right we will see them properly. For now, we have to be prepared for anything they might do."

Nepgear: "That makes sense. I'm going to see what can I do. I'll leave you Histoire, see you soon."

I only nod to Nepgear before she leaves the room. Are all the Werhmacht soldiers the same? Or it's just this one? I hope for the latter... They still have the shares superiority over everyone else, we still have to put our best efforts in trying to slow them down, at least for now...

**Volksgrenadier POV**

Grenadier: "I swear for the creator of the Karabiner, a soft girl voice talked to me and wanted to talk to our Kommandat! Seriously, belive me!"

"Whatever you want to believe, anything is possible here, remember? And I can't talk to you for much longer, I have to be with my squad now to do a quick scouting mission."

Grenadier: "Mark my words! I know that I'm not crazy!"

Well, anything is possible here anyway, maybe he is right, but whatever, I'll just go with my squad now, there is no much point in doing this scouting mission, but eh, orders are orders.

Volksgrenadier: "That guy also talked to you about a girl voice in his head?"

"Ja he did. We can expect much more from this land anyway."

Volksgrenadier: "Ja for sure. Let's get to do our mission quickly, I want to play cards after this."

We start to run where the coordinates indicate, it's really sunny out here, I think I like this ambience, to say the least. It makes missions somehow less annoying. And when we finish this mission I'm also going to play cards, we won't do much else until the night.

**Time skip**

We are not finding anything out of order here, no monsters, no mortar like flying ladies, everything in order.

Volksgrenadier: "Halt. I see two things... And they are not monsters. In fact they are human."

We stop to run for a second to see what our squad leader saw, two girls apparently, one seems younger with brown hair, green eyes and a oversized blue jacket, that is uncovinient, in a battlefield that would annoy too much. The other girl has a pink white cream color like hair, a white sweater and pink eyes. Well, we have to take on them, they probably are from this land and therefore, our enemy.

Volksgrenadier: "Hold up. I think we can only scare them off with a warning shot to the ground."

"Ah well, try that, at least the little one is going to run away."

The Volks shoots a single bullet to the ground near the two girls, needless to say that those two jump in surprise of the shot, but instead of running away, they quickly look at our positions and start to pull our what seem to be their weapons, we are going to get some action before the night at least.

Volksgrenadier: "That plan didn't work too well. Volksgrenadiers, resist!"

The brown haired girl takes two black daggers... Okay, this is not going to be that exciting now. The other one from _literally nowhere _pulls out a giant needle, yup, wordless, but anyway, let's finish them off already.

Brown haired girl: "Hey! What do you pranksters think are doing?!"

Pink haired girl: "That is not very nice sir!"

Volksgrenadier: "Be ready to attack Volksgrenadiers!"

The brown haired girl charges at us with daggers on hand while the other girl follows her running. We point our MP40's at them, but the brown haired one lands in front of us, she seems confident enough even if it's clear that we outnumber her in much ways.

Brown haired girl: "Alright Compa! Stay behind me! I'll kick their asses easily!"

Pink haired girl: "Okay Iffy! I'll heal you if you need it!"

Volksgrenadier: "Oh, the pink one is actually a medic, watch your fire."

"Whatever you say kumpel, I'll finish this off."

Iffy: "Get a taste of what is go-"

_**BANG!**_

Hey I actually hit her! These upgraded guns really improve everything don't they? We'll just the other one go, she is only a medic anyway.

Volksgrenadier: "Ahhh nice shot mein freund! The reich proves it's superiority once again!"

Oh, but I didn't kill her, I only left her wounded, she is covering her wound with her arms while lying on the ground, grunting and... sobbing? Actually, she sounds like she is almost about to cry, I even see some tears coming out of her eyes.

Compa: "I-IFFY! NO! WHA-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Überdramatisch girl, your friend is not dead yet. You are a medic, just carry her in your arms and get out of here!"

This one is also crying while she runs to her friend position to aid her, she looks quite desperate trying to help, that is not how a field medic is supossed to work.

Compa: "It's okay Iffy, you'll be fine I-I promise!"

Volksgrenadier: "Why do you try to patch her up right here? Just grab her and run to a hospital."

Compa: "B-But, I can heal her now and-"

Volksgrenadier: "We could just change our mind about medics and unload storms of bullets into you and your friend right now, so better take that advice."

The girl doesn't reply to that, she looks at her friend for a moment, and with tears in her eyes, she grabs the other girl up in her arms and starts to run away from us, I imagine to a hospital right now. It's clear as the wasser that they don't train medics for this kind of situation, fucking idiots...

Volksgrenadier: "And hey! Neither of you or any of your other friends come back here! You hear me?"

"Hey, that was unnecessary you know? She already got our message clear."

Volksgrenadier: "I was just feeling like screaming something out."

"Ja, but still unnecessary."

Hang on a second, something like a pink brick fell off that girl jacket pockets, I approach to see what it is.

"I found something over here, the girl that I shot at left this drop to the ground."

Volksgrenadier: "A pink thing, what does it even do? Seems mostly crystal and plastic toy to me."

"I don't know either, maybe it's a-"

I barely push my finger into a button that is on the right side of this thing, and the crystal part starts to shine, revealing a simple image of a green field, in the inferior part says, 'slide the screen upside to unlock the phone' so it's called a phone apparently.

Volksgrendier: "What did you do that it started to bright?"

"I don't know, here it says to slide upside to unlock or something... Should I try?"

Volksgrenadier: "Better when we get back at the base to do it comformtably."

He is right, poking this thing while being stand up is not really comformtable to say. Seriously? It fits in my pocket? Interesting, I want to see what else it can do.

**Nepgear POV**

These weird guys are scary for sure, I don't think that they are going to be friendly with us anytime soon, worst of all, I still don't see what they are capable of by my own eyes, it still sends chills down my back...

Huh? I see Compa from afar... Crying? Carrying Iffy on her arms? What happened to her?!

I approach them both as fast as I can to see closer what just happened, I must know what happened that is so severe!

Compa: "Nepgear! Help Iffy! She's hurt and bad!"

I see Iffy having a wound on her stomach, seems like from a bullet! Who would do this and why?!

"Don't worry, I know where the nearest hospital is, I'll bring you both there!"

Compa: "T-Thank you Ge-Ge, I-I'll explain what happened when we are at the place..."

I hope that Compa can tell me who did this so I can teach a lesson to whoever decided to attack my friends!

**Time skip**

We are at the hospital now, Iffy is being attended right now at intensive care... I hope that she can be fine after this, I'll ask Compa what just happened to her...

"Compa, who did that and why?"

Compa: "A group of five men with grey clothes attacked us with their guns for no reason..."

Why five men would be wandering around shooting at adventurers?! That serves no purpose and it's straight evil!

Compa: "One of them said 'volksgrenadiers' or something like that after Iffy decided to attack them..."

"Volksgrenadiers, volks grenadiers... Grenadiers... No way, they are the misterious military force!"

Compa: "T-That weird name that appears in the shares statistics? Why they would attack us?"

"Because they see us as their enemy..."

Compa: "But why are they angry at us if we did nothing to them?"

"I don't know..."

Neptune: "I came here as fast as I could!"

My sister just busts in the room, with a extremely worried face, I have to explain to her what they have done!

"Neptune! Those weird soldiers attacked Iffy! And they left her wounded really bad!"

Neptune: "Wh-WHAT?! Oh no, is she fine?!"

"She is being treated at intensive care, but she is going to be okay..."

My sister sighs in relief, I hope that we can see Iffy soon to have a better talk with her...

Compa: "Nep-Nep... Y-You know why they hate us?"

Neptune: "Because I and the other CPUs fighted them, they felt threatened and attacked us after we had a kinda heated up conversation with them..."

"You fought against them? And why you didn't tell me?"

Neptune: "I didn't want to scare you... But I know that is wrong to do..."

Compa: "The ones you had a rabble with, they had some kind of grey caps?"

Neptune: "Yeah, those seem to be weaker, how many of them did you find?"

Compa: "Like... five, all of them with guns and the same weird accent and words..."

"Neptune, Compa also tells me that one of them said 'volksgrenadiers' the ones with caps are surely called like that."

Neptune: "That makes sense, we can identify one of them at least..."

Compa: "Guys, I think that we can go to see Iffy now, let's go..."

She said that with a monotone voice, this really affects her... I hope Compa can be fine after all of this is done...

We enter the room where Iffy is, she's lying on a bed, covering half of her body with a bed sheet, obviously without her jacket on, we should approch to her position to salute her.

Compa: "Iffy! I'm so glad that you are better now!"

IF: "Thank you for worrying about me Compa..."

Neptune: "I'm really glad that you didn't suffer more damage to them..."

IF: "Yeah, they are dangerous... But who they are in the first place?"

"They come from a military force, a really hostile and tough one."

IF: "That's not a good reason to attack two innocent people!"

Neptune: "But that isn't what matters, what matter is that you are still with us!"

"Yeah, don't scare us that much again please."

IF: "I'm glad that I have you as friends!"

We all give a hug to Iffy, as much fear we can feel from anyone or anything, if we stay together we will never fall!

IF: "Wait a second... Have any of you seen my phone?"

Compa: "No, I don't remember seeing your phone anywhere else..."

Neptune: "Do you think that it could fell out of your jacket?"

"That's really plausible actually. Wait, that means that they could also have taken your phone when they saw it dropped?"

IF: "Wait what?! Oh no my phone! If they actually grabbed my phone then who knows what they are doing to it!"

Compa: "Don't worry Iffy, we are going to find it!"

"Some things just never change no matter what..."

Neptune: "Yup, this is classical from Iffy, don't you think?"

**Commander POV**

Medics work other way in this world, that is interesting to know. We have everything prepared for the attack, we just need to wait until the night like the pamphlet said so. I can't wait to see how incompetent the soldiers are compared to us. Heck, maybe even if the goddesses come in to stop us, our defensive positions and Panzers would be able to do something against them.

I can deploy the powerful Stormtroopers and equip them with assault rifles and Panzerschrecks to have an even better strength on combat, but I will hold them back for now. When we do our siege I will deploy them when we need the extra fire power.

Maybe a single sniper would help us greatly, I should've trained one time ago, yeah, I will train one right now, they would be a great addition to us.

Hmm, I still didn't test the damage of a upgraded Goliath, I'm going to manage one to see it's true destructive potential.

I send the Goliath to search for some monsters, it shouldn't take much time to do so.

That is really convinient, outside of our territory there is a really big gathering of monsters... Wait a second... Are they having a actual fomal gathering? There is even a little wooden stage that seems perfect to give a speech. This group is really big, but I'm going to hide the Goliath and watch what happens, I don't think this is the last surprise that awaits us from here.

One of those blue blobs gets up in the stage, the rest watch it very firmly, like it's an actual important figure...

Monster: "Dogoo, dogoo, dogoo dogoo, dogoo!"

Are you serious right now? Alright, let's see, they can communicate but with a extremely _dumb _language that you can't take seriously... But I'm still curious to keep watching.

Dogoo: "Dogooo, dogoo! Dogoo dogoo, dogoo!"

What the...? A hand drawn version of the Werhmacht flag is there waving? Ho ho, we actually killed so many of them that they organize meetings about us? Well, I've seen enough already, let's blow them up for good, I order the Goliath to come out of it's hideout and approach the big amount of monsters.

Dogoo: "D-Dogoo?!"

Ha, it's actually scared of us right now, whatever, fireworks, now.

_**BOOM!**_

Ohh that was good, the explosion is far more stronger and destructive than I imagined, blue slime splattered everywhere and a really big hole on the ground is left. Well, that was a good grief, I still have another Goliath back at base, our entrance to the scenario is going to be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7: Taking action

**Holder POV**

I move my piece right there and...

"Checkmate."

HMG Soldier: "Dangit! You're good at this, well played mein freund."

"Ja, thank you. You also played your moves fairly well."

HMG Soldier: "The moon already came out, we are going to start our attack pretty soon right?"

"Affirmative. But the panzers are coming with us later, the noise from their motor can expose us right away."

HMG Soldier: "Naww, what a shame, I wanted to see things exploding."

"Don't worry, after we take the stage the panzers will roll in, so for sure you are going to see explosions."

HMG Soldier: "That's good to hear, I'm going to grab my equipment and go with my squad now, see you later."

Then he grabs his un-mounted MG42 and walks off from the table we were playing chess in. This night is going to be thrilling, until now, we have only been figthing monsters that are cannon fodder more than anything, but now, we are going to fight real soldiers. Maybe we are even going to see enemy tanks on action struggling against our Panther and Stugs.

Well, enough of a break, I grab my Sturmgewerh and stand up from my seat. I walk to my squad, I also see around me Volksgrenadiers polishing their guns, Grenadiers loading up their Panzerschreks, Pioneers refueling their Flammenwerfers, anti tank artillery being loaded and a newly trained Sniper checking his rifle scope. We are well prepared for our mission tonight.

I'm now with the rest of my squad, we should start moving any time soon.

Holder: "So, we already have a plan setted up for this, for how long do we have to hold the positions?"

"Thirty minutes at least. If we build good cover it's not going to be too hard."

Holder: "Alright then. Talking about it, we should move now. It's going to be a bit long though."

"As if we don't walk enough on a daily basis. Let's go."

All is setted up. All of us start to walk to the new coordinates. I just hope that nothing more weird than the usual happens while we are in our way.

Hey, is that a Goliath that is driving behind us? Hoho, I think that is how we are going to present ourselves to the public, with an explosive entrance. And I think it's going to be interesting to see for at least some moments how good singers are here.

**Time skip**

We enter a more urban place now, we hide in the shadows and keep moving under them, it's only a matter of time before we get there.

Grenadier: "Seems like we reached our destination... Now what?"

"We just wait hiding here in the shadows while the Goliath does the presentation for us, don't fuck this up now jungs."

There is the concert stage, scheiße they pulled themselves out with this. It's like from another world, we are in another world! There is a large crowd of people in front of the stage, they seem excited about it, such a shame that we have to ruin it for them.

We stop moving for now. We sit down and we just start to wait for our entrance, the loud noises from the crowd plus the shadows really help.

Holder: "Welp, it's going to get kinda boring... Nevermind the concert seems that is about to start now."

Volksgrenadier: "Let's see how they play music around here, at least for a while."

Grenadier: "I just hope that it's nothing deafening, we have enough already with constant gunfire."

A lot of smoke appears in the stage, I don't know from where it did even come from, but eh, nothing new compared to the rest of things that we have seen. In the smoke, there is a shape that resembles a girl with shining magenta eyes, slowly walking towards to the front. Odd presentation I say.

When the smoke dissipates, a blue haired girl with a musical note tatoo on her belly, a weird dispositive on her head, not so appropiate clothes and the same magenta eyes is revealed. Alright, I don't know what they have with being out at night with no so much clothes on. They don't seem to get sick or anything.

HMG Soldier: "Wait, isn't that the girl that motorcycle driver told us about? His description matches this girl perfectly."

Sniper: "I thought the same thing, she is not timid or embarassed up there, in fact, she seems totally confident."

"Hmm, interesting coincidence, I think she is going to say something, let's hear."

Some really big screens, like, from a movie player, but in color and really big starts to bright in the middle of the air, what the hell I must say, showing multiple big words like 'Idol' 'Concert' '5PB' 'Leanbox musical concert' What does a 'idol' mean? '5PB' Seems like a acronymun of something.

HMG Soldier: "I think "Fünf Peh Beh" is her name, or at least her nickname for concerts like this."

Volksgrenadier: "And a nonsensical one at that, not even those brute yankees would make absurd nicknames like this!"

"Where is that Goliath at?! We should've stormed in already!"

Holder: "Seems like a counter time against us, it should be here any second now."

Shortly after he finishes his line, this girl starts to make little bounces with her head while her left hand is holding the same side of that head dispositive, about to start it seems like.

Some cheerful music starts to sound more and more loudly on the background, then she points her finger at all the public, what does that try to mean?

5PB: "_Shine!_"

Grenadier: "What the..."

Now that cheerful music is more louder along the sing of that girl, how can we hear her singing from here if she isn't using a microphone? And the public is getting so excited, I'm not into this idol thing defenitely...

5PB: "_I dream of stars _(_Let's find them!_)"

Volksgrenadier: "I'm not understanding the lyrics meaning... Where is that fucking Goliath at?!"

"Scheiße I don't know, maybe if you ask your mutter where it is we could find it!"

Volksgrenadier: "Ha ha, mama jokes, so funny for a elite soldier like you!"

"You are not in right to say that! You are a Volksgrenadier, that by itself says so much!"

Grenadier: "You sound like little kinder fighting each other! Look at the east of the stage, there it is!"

Hey, he is actually right, there is the little thing rolling over! It took it's time to come over but finally here at least. We are going to do our entrance soon!

5PB: "_I'm over the limit, I know I'll surpass myself!_"

HMG Soldier: "About goddamn time, we are getting in."

"Wait, is it going to explode itself along with the girl?"

5PB: "_I won't lose to anyone_!"

Sniper: "The lyrics of her song doesn't help either, that Goliath is going to desintegrate her while she sings about never losing to anyone..."

Volksgrenadier: "Fucking scheiße... Can't we only make it blow up without killing her?"

"Nein we can't, we don't have direct control of that thing."

5PB: "_Purple is the land and blue the sky (Green leaves are in the air_._)_

Volksgrenadier: "But... It's pointless and overkill to kill her like that!"

"And we can't do mist about it! Go into the stage and try to stop it yourself but that Goliath won't care about a sentimental idioten trying to save a girl's life and will explode anyway!"

Volksgrenadier: "Ficken scheiße..."

I see he puts a disappointed and furious face at the same time, I feel sorry for the boy though, we'll just have to endure it.

5PB: "_I want to gaze at it with you once more (Forevermore)_"

Volksgrenadier: "Nein. I have my ace under the belt."

Grenadier: "Oh boy, what it will be..."

I see that he pulls out a little stone from his pocket and throws it at the rolling Goliath at the stage and he actually hits it! I still don't see what it's going to do though.

5PB: "_Your tenderness, your warmth_! _(I want to feel it!)_"

As she sings, the impact from the rock made the Goliath forcefully take another direction and at safe distance from the young singer. This guy is a genius. The small drone at once explodes without killing her, the ground shakes from the explosion, leaves a giant hole in the stage, the cheering of the public becomes panicked screaming and they start to run away.

Holder: "Schnell! Swarm in and take the stage! No risks!"

We run into the stage, I see how '5PB' tries to escape, but a Pioneer squad stops her from doing so, capturing her.

Pioneer: "Halt! You're not going anywhere mädchen!"

5PB: "Huh- Wha- What do you want?! Who are you all?!"

Grenadier: "We are the Werhmacht, you probably already know about our name, but not so much about what we do eh?"

5PB: "Let me go! Please! I don't want to get involved in this!"

HMG Soldier: "Ja... We can't do that, if you want to get out alive, don't get in middle of our firepower. Ja?"

"Be grateful. This mann over here saved you from that explosion, if it wasn't for him the stage would have been your grave."

I point my finger to that Volksgrenadier after I finish talking.

5PB: "Did... Did he saved me? I... I don't know what to say..."

"Ja, I thought of that too. But now stay down-"

Male voice: "Leave her alone! Urahhh!"

What the... some idiot is running towards us, with bare fists, fucking idiot.

_**BANG!**_

The Sniper kills him with a perfect headshot, it flew his brains out, while this girl gasped in terror of what she saw and heard. She's tearing up now. Couldn't expect much.

Sniper: "Target down. Pfft, easy kill."

"Nice shot, although, our friend over here got quite terrified by it."

Sniper: "Not a big deal."

Grenadier: "We have finished capturing the stage! It's under our control now!"

That's great to hear. I already see the Werhmacht flag waving over the place. Though, that cheery music now has changed into a... güt deutsch music!

Pioneer: "Es braust unser Panzer, Im Sturwind dahin!"

5PB: "What are you even singing, It's only gibberish-"

Pioneer: "It's my language gamindustrian idioten!"

She just stayed silent, that's what happens when someone is a cultural ignorant.

Holder: "Ok, they just won't let us relax here like nothing, build sand bags, plant land mines, and set up barbed wire around."

Volksgrenadier: "On it sir, get your asses moving!"

Pioneer: "They won't know what hitted them with these mines."

"Machine gunners, take positions on our new defenses."

HMG Soldier: "Jawhol! Mount in gunners!"

I see the Anti Tank artillery users already setting up their weapons, the Sniper took a strategical point, and the Grenadiers are alongside with the Volksgrenadiers.

Volksgrenadier: "Defenses are up, we're ready."

Pioneer: "Building orders are finished! We are prepared under cover."

5PB: "Hrmm, Leanbox's military is too strong for you, you are not going to last long with just that!"

Grenadier: "Silly kleines mädchen, we already done this before, and what do you know about military fight? You're just a singer, you don't have right to say anything about that, ja?"

5PB: "I just want to get out..."

"Alive I assume? Don't get in middle of us and you are just going to be fine."

5PB: "But, that wouldn't be-"

Pioneer: "Oh shut up already! Your complaining is eating out my pacience, and I don't want to use my Flammenwerfer before the enemy even comes!"

The singer just 'eeked' from that commentary, I never heard something like that squeak before, heh, kinda funny.

**Time Skip**

Five minutes have passed already, no sign of hostiles yet. But we are still waiting behind our cover, why the Panzers aren't here already? It's not the same without them.

Grenadier: "...und das heißt. Erika..."

And now, from nowhere, one of our radios is having static effect. This one was perfect some minutes ago, what happened?

I think it's starting to sound like a female voice, let's see if it has something to say.

Female voice: "_Now you have gone too far! My loyal soldiers will stop you and you are going to get crushed! I'll be there myself too, ready yourselves!_"

"Hey, just now they decided to start coming in, slowpokes..."

Holder: "Alright! Get ready, they are coming in any second now!"

We point our guns at our respective directions, ready to fire, I see a green vehicle coming in, I assume it's the enemy.

Grenadier: "I'll take this one out myself, firing Panzerschrek."

The missile hits the green vehicle, it's so weak that we destroyed it in the very first shot of a Panzerschrek. Very expectable for a inferior armor.

HGM Soldier: "Whoa... Good one freund."

Pioneer: "That's not all, more vehicles coming in!"

Volksgrenadier: "Show that one a good shot of a Panzerfaust!"

One of them pulls out a Panzerfaust and shoots at it once. It doesn't destroy the vehicle, but it makes it useless to keep using.

The vehicle door opens anyway though, and five soldiers with green clothes and the same futuristic looking guns come out, they are in a perfect shape somehow, but that won't last long.

Green Soldier: "Oh crap! TAKE COV-"

He is shuted up by our fire supression, we kill three of them, another one lands on a mine and basically gets desintegrated, only leaving one. Not long after, the last one gets out of his cover with hands up, surrendering, 'loyal' soldiers mein ass.

Green Soldier: "Hey, please, don't kill me! I surrender please!"

Then one of our MG42 kills him, okay, we didn't to do that. But at least we secure that they don't try to do anything stupid later.

HMG Soldier: "Next time have a actual war instead of a pillow fight between cats!"

"Kumpel, that was really harsh. Those ones are like the sowjet conscripts."

Grenadier: "Watch out, more of them come in!"

I hear gunshots from the other side, they are trying to take us for surprise, shame for them.

Now from the distance, I see what seems to be like a green tank, a light one on that, rushing to our position.

Green tank: "I see those bastards, let's blow them up from their sandbags!"

They also have speakers on them, let's see how desperate they can get in there. A grenadier and a Volks fire at the same time their anti-tank guns and both hit the target. It should be enough.

Green tank: "Holy shit I can't control this thing anymore! There's a fire inside her-"

_**BOOM!**_

Like watching new year fireworks, beatiful.

**Time skip**

We have been killing these weak soldiers for at least ten minutes now. More of them keep coming in, they have sent us more of their light armored vehicles, which didn't last long against our Panzerschreks and Panzerfausts. All of that while we didn't suffer any casualties. This is really easy for us. They should try harder.

And now, they stopped to come in, either they don't want to attack us anymore, or they are recovering somewhere. They won't succeed anyway.

I see from the distance... Our Panzers! Finally! Stugs, a Panther and some Stormtroopers along with them. Our defence is more fierce now.

Stormtrooper: "Don't worry. The troopers are here now."

Panther: "Heavy Panzer is ready to get things blown up!"

"Keep it up men, we aren't done yet."

Pioneer: "More of them come in... What the scheiße?! Full science fiction armored soldiers?!"

HMG Soldier: "And there's like ten of them rushing in! Open fire!"

Those ones are also coming in from our side of the stage, they have dark green armor along with a dark green helmet that has a yellow visor, we fire at them, but when our bullets reach them, a blue light covers their body and protects them from harm. Verdammt, that means they are sending in their Elites now!

Stormtrooper: "Don't stop shooting! We'll penetrate that armor soon!"

Sniper: "I have one on my sights. Ready to shoot."

As soon as he finishes his advice, I hear a loud shot and at the second one of those elite soldier lying dead on the ground. They are not so unbeatable, we just have to shoot them until that armor doesn't resist anymore!

Elite soldier: "Oh no! Frank come on you'll be fine! Med-"

My squad and I empty our magazines into that one, his armor protects him from our bullets some moments before it exhaustes off and the rest of our lead kills him off. We have to do the same with the others!

Volksgrenadier: "Scharfschütze, can you help us here with the elite bastards?"

Sniper: "I also have to assist the other sides, you have a Stug close, it should help you."

"Oh. Right... That's kinda akward."

The panzer rolls up to our position and shoots at the enemy, killing and sending to fly at least seven of them, explosions are really effective too against those. We have to use it at our advantage!

We kill the last one from our side of the stage, that was tough, we kind of understimated them on this.

HMG Soldier: "Is that...? It's a enemy panzer, and it's bigger than the previous ones! Where is the anti-tank cannon?!"

AT Soldier: "We are coming to your position, hold in there!"

Panther: "We see another one from here! Let's get it!"

I hear more cannon shootings and explosions. We killed already a lot of them, this should be the last wave.

Panther: "Ah, the enemy is always inferior to our firepower and armor! Enemy panzer destroyed!"

AT Soldier: "Pak cannon made it's work, the enemy is out of comission."

Stormtrooper: "That should be it then! They won't come in anymore, they are too scared!"

"Ja. But we still have to hold this place for some more minutes."

Once again, one radio starts to have a static effect, revealing again the female voice from before, what does she want now?

Female voice: "_Impossible... You defeated the most advanced army of Gamindustri just like that?! That does it then! I'll come to get you personally and give you the same beating like last time!_"

Grenadier: "I think that is Green Heart. I recognize her voice."

Pioneer: "Ok! This time around, we'll make sure to leave her good as tot!"

"Don't get cocky. You can get yourselves killed by that."

**Time Skip**

I see a green light on the sky. That surely is her. Let's see if she is as tough she pretends to be.

The same light comes and crashes over in the center of the stage, revealing what I believe is Green Heart. Is she supossed to have revealing clothes like that? I don't see the point in a battlefield.

Green Heart: "Seems like you didn't learn from the previous time. I see that you have new toys with you, but that doesn't mean that you can defeat me!"

Stormtrooper: "Ah. So chest over brains thinks that she can beat the Deutchsland finest soldiers alone? Hah, dumpkofp!"

Green Heart: "You'll regret that comment! Let's see if you laugh at this!"

She charges with a glowing green spear at that Stormtroopen, she kills him, but the rest of us start to fire at her, the Pioneers are burning her with their flammenwerfers and our Panzers are firing as fast as they can.

Green Heart: "Ahk! How... How can you be so strong?! I'm... I'm a goddess! I won't lose against horrible people like you!"

Sniper: "Too bad for you then."

_**BANG!**_

Our Sniper gives the grace shot to the goddess, surprisingly, that doesn't kill her, instead, a green light covers her entire body and when the light dissapears, we see a blonde haired woman with a green dress lying defeated on the ground. So that means that she has two ways of manifestation, interesting to say the least, that means the other goddesses also do this.

Pioneer: "HA HA! Hundin! We got you Green Heart!"

Green Heart: "I'm... I'm not Green Heart in this form, I'm... I'm Vert..."

Grenadier: "Hm, okay Vert, you gave us a lot of trouble. Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes, shall you kill her?"

"Mein pleasure!"

I put my rifle on my back and I pull out of my pocket my Luger pistol, I approach the woman walking, this is going to be one less annoyance for the Werhmacht.

Vert: "Okay, whatever you want... If I fail to people like you, then I deserve this..."

She says that between sniffs, I see... that she is crying... Why do I feel so bad for her even though I was enthusiastic about putting a bullet in her head some seconds ago? I point my Luger to her head, but my hand is shaking, I don't know how to put this, I don't think I can do it. I killed people before like nothing, yet, she just makes me doubt if I should pull the trigger or not...

Grenadier: "Hey? What happened?"

"I'm hesitant about it..."

Grenadier: "Puagh. I can't question a superior rank than mine."

Holder: "That means, my fellow Holder, her fate is at your hands."

I point my pistol up, I guard it in my pocket and I help Vert get up.

Vert: "H-Huh? Why... Why did you spare me?" 

"That doesn't matter to you. Think of my action as something I did out of pitiness. Now go, run away from us."

She just nods with her head and runs away from our positions. That was a hard choice for me, but I did it. Now let's see what happens from now on.

Pioneer: "Seems like our singer over here fainted from our battle, we should bring her."

Volksgrenadier: "Ja. I'll get her up in this Panzer in my arms."

Pioneer: "Hah! Das Volksgrenadier ist verknallt in ein sänger!"

Volksgrenadier: "Shut up! I saved her, so what?"

Pioneer: "Haha!"

Funny guys, we are heading back into the base now, this was a hard fought battle. We surely left a mark on their history now.

**Histoire POV**

I don't know what they did, but Leanbox shares have dropped to one percent now, the four percent is now gone to the Werhmacht, leaving them in a twenty five percent... They striked Leanbox, and hard... What they could have done?!

Someone left the TV on, I should turn it off, but something on it catches my eye...

_**BREAKING NEWS! Werhmacht soldiers attack a concert in Leanbox. Werhmacht flag waves over the stage victorious! Leanbox's military failed to contain the attack!**_

Wha?! Out of everything, they attack a concert full of innocent people?! And how a supposedly advanced military like the one from Leanbox would fail to them?! And what happened to Vert? I hope she is fine, otherwise Leanbox is doomed...

Reporter: "_Here we are in the stage of the event. At least fifty to sixty soldiers have bravely died trying to stop the mysterious attackers. We found Leanbox tanks completely destroyed despite their excellent armor._"

Fifty to sixty?! Their tanks destroyed?! What kind of force they brought in?

Reporter: "_At one part of the stage we can see a massive hole, it's theorized that the aggressors attacked by surprise with a explosive device of their own._"

Only massive bombardment could have done something like that, they know how to design lethal weaponry...

Reporter: "_At the top of the stage, we see what we believe to be their symbol or flag. We don't know it's meaning yet._"

Is that... The red flag with the black cross! So that vision I had back in the parade actually meant something! But why my head would see that if I never had an idea of it? I really can't tell...

Reporter: "_Wait... We just got informed about the only casualty the attackers had. His body is right here... His wounds are mostly like from a big weapon like a spear. He holds in his cold hands a rifle that no one has ever seen before..._"

I see... The only fallen soldier they had is a man with camouflage clothes, a brown-ish helmet with a white bandana and black grenade holders in a X form around his torso. Needless to mention the big wound he has...

Reporter: "_As for the idol that leaded this concert, 5PB, is now gone missing. Her body wasn't found, so it's theorized that she could have been captured by the attackers. We recommend not entering to the limited area now, since scanners have detected land mines scattered all over the place along with barbed wire._"

That is bad... If we don't manage to find a way to stop them, who knows what could happen to Gamindustri...

I turn off the TV, I heard enough, come on Histoire, think something...

Neptune: "We are here!"

She came into the room along with Nepgear, I should tell them if they don't know what happened yet...

"Neptune? Nepgear? You know what happened yesterday, don't you?"

Nepgear: "No, It is something bad?"

Neptune: "Oh jeez, it's those guys again no?"

"Yes, it's 'them' again. Leanbox shares have dropped to one percent, the Werhmacht is at twenty five percent now."

Nepgear: "T-Twenty five percent? Goodness that is a lot!"

Neptune: "Say whaaat? What rockus they did this time around?"

"They attacked a night concert at Leanbox, the soldiers couldn't stop them and they captured 5PB..."

Neptune: "Ohh they never have enough for themselves don't they?"

Nepgear: "I agree. They crossed a line now!"

Now that I think of it, did Vert show up to fight or she couldn't bring herself to?

Conveniently, Vert calls us through the communicator, I hope she can tell us how she handled with the soldiers...

Neptune: "Heya Vert! Did you call us for what happened yesterday?"

Vert: "Yes... I don't know how, but my soldiers weren't able to stop them, not even one of my best tank desings could match their guns!"

Nepgear: "Do you mean that... Their engineering is better than yours?!"

Vert: "Not only mine, I dare to say better than all of Gamindustri!"

Neptune: "No way! If they didn't even break a sweat with your technology, then imagine what would happen if one of our armies tries to stop them!"

Vert: "I know! You remeber the tank we us four had troubles with? Well, they have two more now along with a even more intimidating and bigger one! Not to mention their bigger number of soldiers!"

Nepgear: "Even more tanks? It's not enough with one or two apparently..."

"Vert, this may be obvious, but did you get there yourself to try to stop them?"

Vert: "Yes I did. I did not last very much against their firepower though... Tank shots, burning, bullets... Their sniper brought me the grace hit and I was down, without being able to do anything..."

Neptune: "Then how did you get out of there?! Someone else saved you from their villain claws?!"

Vert: "No... One of their very high ranking soldiers was about to end me, but he had mercy... He let me live, out of pitiness he said..."

Nepgear: "They... Let you go that easily? I thought they wanted us all dead..."

So it seems like they didn't see point taking her out, but still by their actions they left Leanbox in a severe state, it's affecting the balance of Gamindustri... The other CPUs should help Vert recover a bit. To stop them at least temporarily.

Neptune: "Well, what matters is that you are still here, we'll help you out so don't worry!"

Vert: "Thank you Neptune, I appreciate that from you."

Then she cuts off the call... I'm still surprised that they spared Vert, and that is a good thing, but I can't tell if they are going to be this merciful from this moment and now ahead.

Neptune: "Welp, I'll get the other two on-line to see if they want to help Vert. Boy she was lucky..."

**Time Skip**

**Noire POV**

We are hunting some monsters in the territory of Leanbox that has not been touched by weird-names gang yet to help Vert recover a bit from her shares loss. So far so good, no one got knocked out, we beated some monsters back and fourth and no sign of those troublemakers for now. We are all transformed except for Vert, that is what happens when you don't have enough shares...

Wait, I hear gunshots! That could mean that those soldiers took a step more than us! That also means that the risk of having to fight again to one of their tanks!

Purple Heart: "You hear that don't you?"

White Heart: "Yeah! We are ready to kick their asses if we see them!"

"Let's go and check, they'll get to know the true power of a goddess once again!"

**Eh. A little author's note here. The gunshots are not from the Werhmacht forces, but from another faction of the Allies. That's all for this note, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
